


Clutches

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramoth reflects on human clutches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



Ramoth had decided that riders were unbelievable in their mating habits. First, it was a risk to them every time they mated, not just when the queen was ready. Secondly, they had to wait a longer time to be rid of the bulge that the new egg caused.

That was also strange, only one or two, would be clutched.

The strangest thing was the lack of a shell around the dragonet… baby. And how BIG it was, compared to the queen bearing it.

Poor humans who lacked wings and safe clutching. It was a wonder they had survived at all!


End file.
